Spontaneous Is The Word
by revelsmyboy
Summary: This is a What If Story!  What If Mark and Bridget met on the road to her parents and spontaneous became the watch word?
1. Chapter 1

26 December- After unwittingly accepting an invitation from my Mother to the Jones' annual Turkey Curry Buffet, I decided that I would take a few days away, I've been accused of not being spontaneous, not this time I've thrown some clothes in my suitcase and I'm off, where the road leads will be a matter of fate

I've committed myself to no roadmaps, although I have one last chance maybe stopping at that petrol station won't be so bad, no stay ahead and go where the road leads, yes I'm spontaneous and I'm not going to bog myself down with lists or anything else for that fact.

"Come back here you knob head," came this voice of a woman who was chasing down a car that left her behind. I pulled to the side of the road, "hello," she looked at me a bit alarmed but not too much because I was pretty much still dressed in pinstripe and resembled perhaps, hopefully, a proto-type from gentleman's weekly.

She was radiant with tresses of gold and pools of blue for eyes, and yet there was a small twinge within that, I should know her, but I couldn't place where or when we had met before, although I should remember for my mind is like a steel trap.

Then she opened her mouth, "that knob head, leaving me like this, such fuckwittage ...stranding me here and thinking possibly I could find a ride...Gaaah this was supposed to a romantic few days before I had to show up at my parents." She was pacing a bit and clearly frustrated and I was still trying to determine what fuckwittage literally meant.

"I could give you a ride to the next township," I said hesitant that she might chop my head off in her temper, I was teetering on spontaneity or at least I thought.

"Thank you," I was a loss because before me stood a beautiful creature. She was disheveled but my heart was pounding just a little harder at the natural beauty before me.

"Hello, anyone home?" she said as she must have thought I was staring at her far to long. "Should I worry, are you a serial murderer or something?"

"Oh, pardon me I was thinking, are you travelling for the New Year?" She looked at me and I wondered if she thought me some sort of pervert.

"Well, to tell you the truth I'm striking out on my own for adventure, well at least for a few days, with what I thought was my boyfriend/boss Daniel, before reporting into my parents for the New Year." She said as she looked at me with still an inquisitive type nature.

"What a coincidence, so am I," still looking deeply at this creature. "In all actuality I'm trying to prove to myself that I am indeed spontaneous, but alas I'm struggling with it a bit." She nodded at me in a adoringly temptuous way, stepped into my car, and then placed her hand upon me. Oh the electricity I felt at that moment.

"Well, it looks like we are looking for the same thing, and I'm the mistress of the spontaneous actually, and you sir are in luck," with that we made our way down the road.

"Before going to far there are a few rules, first no real names," I was perplexed.

"But what will I call you?" I said..

She giggled, "make up a name, silly you are being spontaneous," she nodded her head.

"Well let me start, you are thinking to much...Fitzwilliam...yes I love the name Fitzwilliam from Pride and Prejudice so that is who you will be."

She started to laugh. Not knowing the characters too much, but knowing the ladies in chambers were constantly speaking about this mini-series, although I knew too little about it, I said, uneasily " Lizzy, short for Elizabeth".

"So you know the movie?" She genuinely seemed excited for the moment.

"It is the only thing the ladies speak about round the office," I said.

"Oh, she said deflated. "Well it is a start, boy you are going to need to lighten up. So as I settled in the car she excused her self by leaning over and untying my tie, "lets start with this."

"Excuse me." I said thinking she was going to strip me down in my car.

"Your tie, it makes you look that you have had a poker stuck up your arse and is not in the least spontaneous Fitz," she undid it and threw my Armani tie out the window.

"Drive on," I put the car in drive, what was I thinking, well I did want spontaneous. I seemed oddly attracted to this delightful but maybe dangerous creature.

She turned on the radio, it was FM adult contemporary of assorted prose of broken hearts and unreal idealistic love mantras . My head began to pound for a bit, but I was going to endure to the end. "Oh Fitzy, you are a Mozart guy aren't you?"

She laughed, "How could you tell...because I was willing to endure it," I said kind of perturbed.

"It was your wincing at the maudlin lyrics," she laughed a bit.

"I can be spontaneous," I said.

"I don't think so, you have not turned off this interstate at all," It was but a dare and somewhere I saw a smirk that seemed to be almost a challenge.

"We will have to see about this ," I said as if a challenge had been accepted.

With that I turned off some road, a country road with no markers, with no realization of where I was headed or why. To be honest my stomach was beginning to churn. What if in this winter weather I ran out of petrol and I was responsible for us freezing to death? No I'm pushing on as this lovely reckless creature tormented and tempted me beyond what was comfortable, and I was going to prove to her I can be spontaneous.

Putter...choke...I suddenly realized that there were no petrol stations and that my worse fears were coming to roost. I indeed have gotten us lost and we are going to die.

"I'm sorry, I think I've gotten us lost and we are out of petrol," I said.

"Oh, no that is the oldest story in the book, you are a pervert." She said a bit alarmed.

"No, " and I pointed.

"I've never had this happen...I have to do something...I should not have been spontaneous...how stupid," and with my momentary panic a hand was placed on my arm, and with it no ridicule, just someone reaching out to comfort me, someone who looked on the other side of tragedy, or had the capability of doing so.

"Fitz, maybe if you push us up the road I bet we will find some shelter, I remember there being farms and cottages some where around her ," she again gave me somewhat of an angelic smile and I found myself placing the car in neutral and with to light of clothing for the elements outside I began to push the car. I was pushing as best I could until my food slid and whilst trying to hold to some balance I fell backward on my arse, oh it hurt so. She place on the brake ran out to make sure I was ok.

Giggling and relieved, "You all right Fitz?"

"Yes, just my pride a bit," and with that she came to help me up but before we did she paused and gave me a kiss that could have melted the ice away.

"Spontaneity," I got up renewed and began to drive on slipping if you will all over the place but determined to find us some place to stay for the night.

As the sun set and the night air got colder I pulled the car off to the side and pulled some blankets from the boot, still no service from my cell phone I entered the car. "Lizzy, I'm nervous," I said as she wrapped her arm around mine as we cuddled in the car. She was so beautiful and I began to kiss her and she consumed me with her kisses in return as our bodies created the heat that could keep us warm. I loved this creature so far, and I really wanted to know her but she insisted on no real names.

With that we fell asleep, but the mischievousness prior to our slumber was very reminiscent of teenagers at the height of hormonal ecstasy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look over there!" She said pointed to lights off not in the very far distance. It was a farm and cottage. We both got out from the car to look for some assistance to liberate my car from the snow bank and ask for petrol. I knocked on the door it was Just before the sun rose as she clung to my arm.

The door opened to a couple, a rather elderly couple. He dressed in a woolen shirt which is plaid and her blanketed in a bulky sweater. Both could have been our grandparents, and seemed unalarmed as we were strangers.

"Hello, I'm Mar...I mean Fitz looking down at my Lizzy," I said with a nervous stammer.

The man looked at me with suspicion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but my car has run out of gas and I don't know where the nearest petrol station is...and well," I felt like an errand school boy and it was not helping because my companion was giggling and sharing a sublimely message of enjoyment with the couple while I was breaking into profuse sweat.

"Come in...this is no place for a couple like you to be, you will catch your death and we will help you once the storm coming in and passes," with that we entered a humble cottage.

"What a darling couple you are, I am Madge and this is Harold," we shook their hands.

"Great, I'm Lizzy and this is Fitz we have been married for just short of a month and decided to take a winter mini-break but as luck would have it we got lost," she smiled and winked at me.

"Well, no worries we will get you on the road, but it looks like you might be cooped up with us for the next 24 hours, so well let's show you to a room," I saw how accepting and I knew not much about this adorable creature, but how was I going to make small chat without raising suspicion. "You must need some rest, but first some breakfast." With that she left the room, and I excused myself to go retrieve our bags from the boot of my car.

We entered the dining room to the smell of warm maple syrup and pancakes and bacon and fresh brewed coffee. I didn't realize how hungry I was till the first forkful hit my taste buds

"Sorry, Fitz and I spent the night out there and without anything to eat I'm afraid he is famished." She said with some blush on her cheek. I slowed down a bit.

"Thank you for the hospitality, we turned off the wrong road to Grafton Underwood and well I'm thankful for the light on and..." I felt awkward.

"What do you do," asked Madge?

"Barrister," I said without thinking.

"Rock star," Lizzy spoke up bubbly. "Well one of those independent groups called the Pemberly Punks. "

"You look so old to be in a rock group," Marge spoke up with a little doubt.

"Well, he is the quiet one except on stage, in fact, they refer to him as the Beastly Barrister," she smiled again.

"Should I worry?" they said as we continued but seemed modestly amused.

Lizzy laughed, "I'm the poet" I knew she was living in her alternate universe but with wild abandon she became animated as she squeezed by knee below the table sending electric shocks of passion coursing through my veins.

They seemed amused and excused themselves and encouraged us to have some rest, but in truth I think they really bought we were newlyweds.

When re-entering the room after thanking Harold once again, I heard the shower turning off and what appeared was Lizzy with nothing but a towel "well Fitz care to play house?"

"I've never been naughty before," I said with what I realized was a sly smile.

"I find that hard to believe," she pushed me back and before I knew it she had claimed my mouth and she was tugging at me and all my trappings. "First let's get you cleaned up a bit," her boldness was amazing, but we stopped for it was a little too soon, and then she went a little demure on me.

"Maybe we should get to know each other a little better," I said kissing her although the fire in me for her was consuming. "Beastly Barrister on stage but a gentleman nevertheless."

She hopped into bed and I placed covers on the floor for a makeshift bed, but it was under the flow of water I could not help myself, the thought of her was intoxicating and I needed a colder temperature. I remember moving out of the bathroom but the blood left my brain as I repeatedly was consumed with this beauty.

Maybe I can be that beast after all. I tiptoed to where she slept and kissed her temple gently but it was the most restless night I had for as long as I could remember over a woman.

_  
26 Dec. Continued

After a few hours, I woke a little groggy but ready to face the future with this enchanting creature. When I realized she was drawing my eyebrows on or coloring them in.

"What are you doing?" I said, but with a smile because I just couldn't get over the incredible vivacious nature of this woman.

"Just wondering what you would like as a glam rocker," she said.

I pushed myself up as was aghast to what I looked like, she had lacquered me up, whilst I was sleeping.

Just then a knock was on the door and as I grabbed for my robe and she opened the door it was Harold and Marge looking shocked.

"I guess you are one of those ...those," they were a loss for words.

I washed my face and we visited more with this lovely couple.

We grabbed for our clothes, and with that my wallet fell out of my trousers. I grabbed at the wallet as she did but managed to keep it from her, "remember no real names."

Having placed my boxers on and her in her clothes, she playfully spoke. "I guess I have yet to liberate your identity Fitz, but I will."

"Supper you two lovebirds," said Madge.

"We will have to continue this more later," I said as I helped her stand. "But I'm thinking a road trip is ahead of us in the very near future.

She smiled and approved.

"In fact, when the car is up and running so are we," she grabbed on.

" I love you," she said. I had hoped it was not a mere quip or declaration of the few days we had but I knew our road trip would reveal more, and to be honest she was making me more inebriated with her spirit.

As we looked on and spoke we laughed a bit more, she made up stories of how she was my groupie, and that I was a bit risqué on stage but shy in in private.

She also made up fascinating stories about I relented and hired her on as my make-up artist and we were trying a new look on when they knocked on the door, I relented and confirmed that this was so.

Dec 27th The snow finally cleared. It was nice to get on the road with a few sundries and good wishes from Harold and Marge, but the adventure was going to take us on a whirlwind in more ways that one.

I turned her around and started back to London, for some reason I had Greece on my mind, it was cold but it was still an island something exotic.

"Fitz we are going back to London, why?" She looked a little puzzled even extremely angry. "I knew you were to good to be true."

It seemed as a challenge all of a sudden to me.

"Yes, while that is true-do you have your passport?" "Yes, but you will know who I am," but she stopped you are taking us further than London aren't you.

"You can do that?" It seemed like a question from her at first but I realized she was at shock to what I might be planning.

"Yes, I can and for someone who wants to be so spontaneous-you ask to many questions," and I began to chuckle.

"You may be my prince," she said almost quietly.

"I just may," I said as she again turned to Adult F.M and started taking liberties at kissing my many pulse points –kicking up the fire a little in me that two hours into the ride I had to take make a stop in a small stop and take her on a walk, so I could return her amorous invitation. Actually it went further than we anticipated but I couldn't stop myself, I realized she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

Resting in each others arms in the cool air and wrapped in the blanket, "were are we going to go, Fitz?"

"No it is a surprise-now let's go." Straightening our clothes we made our way back to my car and headed back to London where we boarded a Euro star Train bound to Paris, yet we purchased our tickets and showed our own passports not to give our identities away.

"I'm in love," this I know and I never thought spontaneity would fit me so but it does.

When we arrived in Paris and we travelled from Paris to Bologna overnight on the Artesia sleeper train 'Palatino', leaving Paris Gare de Bercy and bound to Italy-her mouth opened so wide I had to personally had to close it, but it was more than worth it.

As night set and we were tucked into the night, "Lizzy, I was hoping that we could share this night together...I'm a too forward," she shook her head and I pulled her under the linens of our bed and proceeded to make love to her. She started to weep a little.

"Why so sad," she shook her head.

"No I'm happy..I feel so special and so beautiful, certainly not the fat like a..." and I stopped her right there.

"My dear I like you...just as you are ...and you are beautiful to me that is all that matters," she started to tear but I kissed them away as we set on our journey that night. I wanted to say love, but the sensibilities in my head keep me from speaking what my heart was shouting.


	3. Chapter 3

December 28th

Awoke to an emptiness beside me and as I looked around there was no sign of her, but what looked to be my clothes on the floor but my wallet open to my I.D.

"Bullocks", I went to look and pick it up with no sign of her anywhere. "Where could she have gone."

Her clothes were not in sight and nothing around here indicated that she intended on remaining with me.

I pulled on my clothes as quickly as I could, "have you seen Lizzy, a lady with me about this high," they shook their head and checked the manifest. But naturally all the names on the actual manifest would not meet with the legal documentation she carried that I had not seen as part of our ruse.

I went to the dining car and there was no sign of her and I walked about calling out a name of someone who now seemed but an enigma of my imagination, what could it have been in my papers that made her dash like she had away. Did we have some formal history or legal run-in I didn't remember?

The announcement came over the loud speaker that we would be coming into the station and to prepare for our arrival.

I made a mad dash to clean up and pack and attempt to be the first person off of the train in order to find her in Bologna.

With success I managed to do just that, and I was surprisingly studious to all faces coming off the train, and then I saw her bundled up in dark glasses, "Lizzy," I called to her and she walked faster.

"Lizzy-stop," I ran to her and she jerked away.

"Stay away from me Mark Darcy, don't think I don't know my Mother put you up to this," she began to sprint.

"Mother, what?" I truly was perplexed.

"You mean to tell me that my Mum did not put you up to following me and Daniel on my way to Grafton Underwood?" She tensed and turned about walking.

"Mother and Grafton Underwood," the only one I was going to meet was Bridget.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, "I'm not sure what you are talking about, I was to go to Grafton Underwood to spend time with my parents and meet a girl named Bridget that my Mother had spoken of a million times, and that I was so exasperated about hearing her name I was ready to write a memoir and accuse her of beating me with a bicycle pump if she mentioned that name one more time," as I spoke really fast.

"You mean you don't know I'm Bridget," she said suddenly quiet and somewhat embarrassed and on the verge of tears.

"No," we were playing the spontaneous game, right?" She looked at me somewhat shocked.

"I can only imagine your mother was doing the same to you about me and you thought I was hired to follow you and play into your mother's matchmaking game," she nodded.

"Yes, but what I see is this was pure serendipity," we stood their quiet and I held her close as she apologized profusely for the misunderstanding and how maybe our game got a little out of control.

"Maybe, this was not the best way to start off getting to know each other," we looked and giggled at each other.

"Hello, I'm Mark Darcy," I said holding my hand formally to her.

"I'm Bridget," and then I pulled her into another embrace.

"Now that is clear I was hoping that you would accompany me on this purely spontaneous journey and be brave enough to see where the road takes us, because...because," a lump forming in my throat, "I'm falling in love with you.

With that she nodded quickly and I gathered our things to enter the city of Bologna with her by my side.

We left the train to the heart of the city, and then she point to a Hotel, "it is Paradise-it is a sign," she said.

"Surely it is my dear," as we walked in the historic district hand and hand till she tugged my hand further, "no Mark we have to stay in a place called Paradise, Hotel Paradise, over there because it is a sign." She pulled me along with childlike zeal I could not resist. It was rustic but afforded us the amenities to stay a night or so, and I was happy to oblige her, for it very well could have been a sign, or at least I hoped. And by the way she jumped me upon our entrance in the room it was confirmed that our tumble into Bologna was going to be nothing but whimsical.

I was absolutely toasted until I felt her little finger making circles around my belly button, "Mark," she said softly with a demure angelic timber.

"Yes darling, " I looked down as she scooted and rested upon my chest.

"I saw where they have night club tours, what you say we liven this party up?" She was nodding her head up and down and smiling now a wickedly enchanting smile.

"Ok darling, but first let us have some food," with that I ordered a tray of sandwiches and chips with mineral water.

To my amazement the city did offer a tours. Historically it had been around for some time as the colors began to pop around us. We went to one club that was if we had found our way to Rio De Janeiro with scantily clad women and Congo lines which she had somehow pulled me into as we danced and drank exotic fruity elixirs.

But it was the disco, that I only vividly remember doing a dance on the bar. We were gyrating and moving to the beat as my body moved up and then down kissing her exposed belly, until some brute tried to force his way upon her. The jealously raged and as I pulled her away he took a swipe at me, at which we started a bit of a brawl at the expense that his knob head thought it right to try to spirit my lady away.

Nevertheless, I hit this 6ft ogre over the head with a chair but not before he delivered a punch to my eye, giving me a colorful souvenir of my trek in night clubs in Bologna.

After waking up in our hotel room, I found she had found some individuals to help spirit me away before the authorities could get there and a raw bit of steak to try to heal the prize punch.

"Where am I?" I said with a little concern.

Giggling a bit, "back in paradise," she said.

"It must me, you are here as I winced at my eye," she started to kiss me more. And reassured me this was the time to rest but also not before she expressed her gratitude to my chivalry in face of the Shrek like patron who came upon me during our misadventures.


	4. Chapter 4

December 29th Midnight

In the silent of the second night before embarking to Greece my heart was gnawing at me as I watched her sleep. I was truly not anticipating being without her for the rest of my life but how was I to convey this to her, and change this whimsical flight of spontaneity into something more serious, but how? The quietness in my head and heart was deafening, but I'm a barrister, a brilliant interpreter of theory, and a problem solver. That is when it doesn't have to do anything with the heart.

I felt a hand upon my shoulder, "quid for your thoughts," she whispered softly and wiggled her way under the blanket I had around me and wrapped herself in it.

"Bridget, I have something to ask you," she looked a little stunned. I sat up and made her face me.

"This is serious, is it good serious or bad serious?" she asked.

"I hope you find it good serious," she smirked that way she often does.

"I love you darling," I touched my hand to her cheek.

"I love you to-very much," she held my look and then kissed me on my lips sending fireworks to my bloodstream.

"Well, then marry me-marry me when we get to Greece," she said.

"Wot?" I said somewhat startled.

"You mean elope?" I was beginning to entertain the thought, because I was going to ask her to live with me in London, but this seems so much promising.

"If you rather we wait to London, I will wait-but I want to marry you soon," she said kissing me.

Then I left the blanket around her and kneeled awaiting what her response would be, yes I would take this spontaneous plunge. "Will you Bridget Jones give me the infinite pleasure of becoming my wife," I said looking up at her as a moonstruck child clad only in by boxers, surely not the sign of a dignified barrister, of course the events of the last few days have nothing like my usual self.

"This has been a trip of the spontaneous, why spoil it now, " then nodding her head, "yes I will marry you in Greece." She fell to the floor and I felt we were both beside ourselves as we set to make love to one another like no other time before.

Later she started to giggle in the quiet of our room, "what are you laughing at?" She continued to make circles on my chest and with a childlike sparkle in her eye, she signed and then made a very cleaver and cheeky comment.

"I'm just picturing Mum, you Mum, and Una when we don't show up after the Turkey Curry Buffet," at that we both laughed, "then when we finally do arrive in Grafton Underwood it will be under the guise of announcing our nuptials.

"Darling, we will have to leave at least a wire telling them we won't be there, it would be rude otherwise," she looked it my eyes and we kissed again and relaxed into each other.

"Yes, but let's not let on we are together until we arrive on their doorsteps, agreed?" she said.

"Agreed," and we rolled over to another moment of passion to the thoughts of Greece and marriage.

_  
December 29th

We are boarding a Ferry to Patras Greece. It is 48 hours-and quite possibly it will happen on January 1st, if I tie up everything in the order it should be Bridget and I will start the New Year as husband and wife, what could possibly go wrong?

Night of December 29th we have decided to eat in the dining room looking out amongst the the stars as they light our way in this beautiful star lit night.

"Bridget, you seem a little quiet tonight, are you ok?" As we have all of a sudden had a stoic silence.

She nodded a bit and picked at her chocolate soufflé, until she spoke, "I'm just wondering whether you being a successful barrister, will expect me to be a housewife, you know a trophy," she looked up somewhat worried.

"Well, there are a number of parties we go to-and I sometimes have high profile cases, but I know you have a professional life, and I know we can work it out," she smiled relieved and everything was going well until she mentioned that name which by case and point I had not picked up on before.

"Well won't Cleaver be surprised when I show up married," she said light hearted until I dropped my fork.

"Daniel, Daniel Cleaver, he is your boss," I said dropping my fork and sure all color and expression must have left my face.

"Yes, he is the editor of the publishing house," she said a little wide-eyed than before.

And without thought I went all protective, and I know my voice may have climbed to new heights when I nearly shouted, "no, you can't work for him, not there, we will find something more suited than working for ...for him," I said short and somewhat curt.

"Who are you to tell me who I can work for, pretty soon you also will be ordering about where our children will go to school, probably an institution where poker's were stuck up their arses, much like the one that is poking out of yours now," she puffed stood up and threw the napkin to my face.

"I'm not a little woman, and maybe...well maybe this engagement is off," she sat up.

"Fine," I said.

"Fine," she stormed off no doubt to the cabin leaving me amongst prying eyes as I took the check and wondered off the promenade deck chair.

_  
9:00 PM that night at the bar after several attempts to gain entrance to our cabin without success I sat and stewed about the events that happened to puncture a perfect time of spontaneous joy.

"Hello, I'm Marcos Andorokos, can I buy you one?" With that he filled my tumbler.

"Could not help but witness that fiery fight between you and your woman," he slapped me on the shoulder.

"Not so sure she is my woman any more," I said hovering over my glass of scotch and taking another swig.

"Sure, woman with that type of fire love passionately and spontaneously," he said.

I glared at him for the words he spoken, "it is spontaneity that has brought us this far, but it may be very well spontaneity that severs us for good.

"Here have another," he said and it was as if the scotch was loosening my tongue and it just came out.

"I don't mind her working, I think it is wonderful, but that knob head and bastard Cleaver slept with my first wife, two weeks. Bloody two weeks after I married her, on Christmas, merry bloody Christmas if you will, I found them," I said taking another swig.

"Slow down young man," he said with some fatherly concern.

"But now the woman I'm in love with works for the scoundral, and I'm afraid...I slurred my speech.

He looked back, and then back at me as I was vastly becoming inebriated.

"I'm afraid he will do the same with Bridget, who I've come to love even more that that tight arsed, lacquered up, stick insect I was married to before, you know," I said with some tears pouring forth.

"Young man let's hold off on any more of that scotch, eh, " he said but I wouldn't relent.

"I love her, I've tried to tell her so at our cabin, I want to work it out and marry her," I said waving my arms in the air.

"Don't you think I deserve a second chance," I said animated. But the room was beginning to spin and he waved to someone who I knew to be Bridget, when she touched my shoulder to turn me around.

"Mark, I've come to talk to you," she said trying to steady me.

"Marry me Bridget and I will be a hus..a good husband," I said dropping glass.

"No pokers up, hiccup, up arses, ok," the room spins more and more and then it went black.

4:00 am Woke to warm flannel on head and under sheets in cabin, naked with just a hint of light just coming in.

"Where am I, with pulsating headache?

When the flannel was liberated from my forehead I saw it was her, looking at me with concern. "Mr. Androkos carried you up here," and I put you to bed, take this aspirin and water, ok." She was taking care of me but I pushed it away I wanted an answer.

"Do you still want to marry me?" I said knowing that I was growing ever more sick as time ticked for her answer.

"Yes, I do, I heard everything but I was more mad at myself for not sticking to the argument to work it out," she said looking at me.

"I want you to be happy Bridget, I want you to work if that will make you happy," I said kind of croaky.

"Yes, but not with Daniel, not after I heard your story, I'm resigning but know this, I will want to find work as a writer," I looked at him to understand.

She kissed my forehead and explained that we had much to talk about and we did at brunch when I felt somewhat human again. She took time to listen to what I did professionally, a refresher on my past, a walk down memory lane when she was 4 and I was 8 ( the naked pool incident) the plans we had were not too far from each others and though we seemed opposite, we we were the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Greece-Seems a Bit of a blur-but nevertheless a wonderful memory!

Departing from Patras we made it to Santorini, which by coincidence is where Mr. Androkos resided, and he made it possible that on New Years Day Bridget and I did marry, overlooking the coastline, but not without a send off from his village with dancing and merriment to two strangers, they had all just met. But it was like his wife and him and taken us to his heart, we would only find out later they never had children, and that it was a joy for him to help us with this day.

As a state official of this island, the sailing was smooth, and Bridget felt as if she was a queen. We met in a garden area where Greek dance and revelry pursued us and we felt we were in the midst of what Bridget described as one of her favorite musicals, "Mamma Mia," Abba music-believe me I've been educated in the last days of Abba and at this time I'm suffering an earworm, playing through my head "Dancing Queen."

"To Mark and Bridget and spontaneity, never loose your passion," shouted Markos as he toasted us.

I looked to Bridget dressed in a beautiful white dress and resembling Aphrodite, and I in white as well, carried to our honeymoon bungalow.

I know that the wishes came as well as numerous blessings to fertility and long life, which may have added to the pressure of this night and my husbandly responsibilities, but I rose to the occasion, perhaps that is a double entendre, but nevertheless, my bride smiled brightly the next morning

"Mark," she said looking at me. " I think you are beautiful."

"Darling, I've never thought of myself beautiful," I sat holding her near me in our bungalow cocooned up to each other. She in turn played with the curls cascading from my hair line. With this tender moment we fell into a flood of deeper passion.

We really leapt to this serendipitous moment, when our roads converged, and well I believe we will come out all right just the same.

As we quieted down that night recited a quote she once read in one of her magazines-which simply said, "Spontaneous love admits errors,  
hesitations and human failings. It can be tested and repaired.

~

At 5:00 AM I bolted from bed, "Aye, we forgot to wire our folks," we both looked at each other as errant school children and sent separate wires but we both knew that when this was all over, we both would have some recompense to pay.

In fact, Bridget has an odd way of biting her nails when she get's nervous and searches for anything chocolate. I know this is due to her mother, Pam, and I had to be quite frank I feel almost certain that I may be developing an ulcer at an unavoidable meeting

January 7th_ We were heading back to the U.K., my thoughts were on the request that I meet my parents to discuss my abrupt absence on Turkey Curry Day, as well as Bridget's scathing message from Pam about her cancellation of those same festivities and the opportunity to meet Mark Darcy, of course Bridget laughed several times as we somewhat in a sick fashion looked forward to surprising both sets of parents.

What is more poetic, our nuptials occurred on the very day our parents expected us to pull in the driveway of the Jones and that their matchmaking would be a success, well actually it was, but more like fate and spontaneity worked it's spell. Twenty Four hours residency a quick run to a court house a couple of documents expressed and here I am a married man once again with a creature of beautiful proportions.

"Mark, you seem on edge are you ok," as she awoke and pulled herself to my embrace.

"Just realizing in a day that you and I will pull up in a driveway to our parents, revealing that we have forgone all the proprieties of their expectations of formal courting," I began.

She giggled, "you mean married, don't you?"

"Yes, darling I mean married."

"Dear, you must not worry, I mean our Mothers both wanted us to date, so we pushed it up a bit, what is the harm?"

"Your father wanted to kill me for not asking permission, and oh my godfathers," slapping and mimicking her mother, "you have deprived me of a wedding-could it be your pregnant?" We began to laugh.

"You know my Mother well, sir," she laughed as she straddled me and drew lazy circles on my chest.

"Whilst visiting at home my mother would often recruit my assistance to bring a sundry of items to your Mother on occasion, I couldn't help but notice her mannerisms," we both laughed.

"You must be an excellent lawyer," she said proud.

"That I am Mrs. Darcy, that I am," and with that I rolled us over for more marital bliss amongst the palatial elegance before setting flight back to Holland Park via Grafton Underwood.

She grew a little quieter.

"What is it dear?" I said looking at her with concern.

"While I'm not afraid of my Mother and Father, Tom, Jude, and Shazza strike terror in me."

"I'm sorry," I said trying to understand.

"Friends or urban family," I could pick up on the dilemma.

"No worries I will treat them well and wine and dine them and well show them that truly I am the best man for you," and with that I caused her to giggle again which let to a very amorous moment as we reconnected again body and soul.

January 8th

"Mother, yes I know, hello...yes I missed you to but truly my trip has been most productive." At that point, I saw her stifling a bit of giggle. She was truly and angel, and someone who added sunshine to this drabby old life.

"Well, yes I'm still here." "Really Bridget Jones never showed up either," at this point she had to excuse herself to let out a very loud guffaw in the loo so as to not give away our announcement.

"Yes, well I'm sure she had her reason for cancelling, and as you said she did apologize to her parents for not being present, well Mother there is always next year, and we can meet up and try it once again.

"Yes, I'm sure she is a charming creature," at this she wrapped herself around the door of the restroom revealing leg and letting her robe drop to reveal more of her curvaceous body.

"Have to go...and yes day after tomorrow," after that I hung up and ran for my precious wife for teasing me so whilst on the phone with my Mother.

"You are a naughty girl and I'm going to have to punish you for interrupting your Daddy on the telephone." She laughed more at which I just had to drink more of her in.

"You realize we may not be able to see our parents or the rest of the outside world if we don't leave this room," she seemed to purr even more at my ministrations.

"There is always an anniversary," I growled back as I took her once again.

I seemed to forget what our visit to our parents might be like but for now I was a happy man drunk on passion for my new wife.

_  
January 8th later afternoon-

We crept up the driveway with her hand in mine. We had been away the better part of December and first part of January, and now within the first of the New Year seemed we were returning off a cloud. Bridget had let go of her work, Daniel may have fainted from shock as I delivered the news that she was a married woman now, this coming after his usual dig, that he more than likely will enjoy breaking her in. I informed him further, that if that be his plan-it would only meet with regretful personal circumstances on his part. Her friends will be the hurdle after this, however nothing in my adult life has felt so right, I'm complete with her as if God had picked her specifically more me. She was my other half, the one that caused me to function.

"Wait here for a moment," I got out and greeted my mother at the front door and then my father. "Come I have someone I would like you to meet," with that my Mother was a loss until she left my hand, the one she had been holding and noticed the wedding band.

"Mark, when and how?" I took her hand and Father followed after inquisitively until we came to the car.

"I think you will approve," as I opened the door she came out a rose in winter and something about the light and relief that illuminated my parents eyes told me we were more than ok.

"How did this happen," she said coming up and hugging Bridget.

"Let's just say the stars aligned perfectly and we discovered a spontaneous attraction quickened to life again," Mother smiled more realizing that was indeed referring to our childhood.

"Come you two before you catch a cold," I pulled the suitcases from the trunk while Bridget explained how we would need their assistance to announce this to her parents. My Mother and Father seemed more than game, as we planned a rather nice Sunday brunch tomorrow morning. Truly both could keep from patting Bridget's shoulders or encouraging her, "this is a great delight Mark and Bridget...truly one wished for, for a very long time."

January 9th

"Come on sleepy head wake up," I said raising her from the late night we had with my parents.

"No, don't want to," she was playing with me and the challenge was far to tempting.

Later, "My goodness I was so honored to have you call." I heard downstairs that my parents were playing the perfect hosts. "I still think it rather rude that neither of our children bothered to show up for New Years."

"Their adults Pam, especially Bridget she probably remained in London," with that we stopped upstairs to steal a kiss.

"I have butterflies," she said looking at me.

"I know but it may not be as bad as you think," I said.

Rolling her eyes like I had lost my mind, "it is my Mother – need I remind you?"

"No darling but no one can make us part now and acceptance will come sooner than later if we just go down and come out with it." She steadied herself grabbed on my arm just a little tighter.

"Well who else is coming, Una and Geoffrey?" Her mother is nothing but perceptive.

"Well no, but I'm sure you will be quite delighted with their company," she winked and as on queue, I came from the kitchen carrying the pancakes as Bridget followed behind with the pitcher of juice.

"Oh my godfathers where have you been young lady...or Mark we been so worried about her...and well," as she was speaking Bridget went over to hug her Mother but as she did her Pam noticed her ring finger and then looked over to my wedding band, "you...I mean how...when," and with that she fainted. I moved quickly and we put her on the couch and we were able to revive her.

"It was a spontaneous set of circumstances I assure you, but yes Bridget is my wife and well that is the purpose of this breakfast," she nodded as this set in and truthfully Mother was smiling.

"Pam be comforted, we both wanted this, although, we were hoping for a longer engagement and big wedding, but the outcome is what we have wanted, be as happy as we are, we just found out last night." Then Mother asked us to leave the room, and I knew we had better make it back to brunch, and that they will follow sooner than later because my Mother had such a way about her, she was a diplomat.

"Tea was lovely, so Bridget it must be nice at this point to not worry about work you can start setting up the home." Her mother started going into domestic mode on us, during the lull of our conversation.

"Mum, are you now referring to me as kept," I felt Bridget's temper rising.

"Well, our course there are certain parts of the home that will need to be maintained-as you are a wife of a top notch barrister," she winked at me as if I was not sinking into her plan to trap Bridget in domestic hell, perhaps Bridget just might remember our conversation about my healthy expectations.

Only I fear I went for the hook only pacify the events in hope we could talk later, "well, yes I do have meetings from time to time," and all of a sudden Bridget was up for the count.

"I can't believe it – you are siding with her," she started to storm from the room outside.

"Bridget, stop will you," I shouted from the top of my lungs, uncertain of where this reaction was coming from.

"No, I can't believe it, don't worry Bridget don't quit your work, I'll take care of you, when all the while you were looking for the perfect domestic wife."

"What are you going to do pull me out of the closet when it fits you?" She threw her napkin down.

"Don't be ridiculous," then it was like smoke really began to puff from her ears and you turned about face.

"What have I done marrying you?" She made her way down the road at a quick step and I felt the inertia to take the car catch up with her pull her in and away and talk to her about normalcy and our lives.

But that all ceased when my Mother grabbed my shoulder, "no son ...run after her...trust me on this but not with the car."

I ran slipping on the ice trying to keep my balance.

"Bridget, wait stop, please!" I felt ridiculous and for the life of me I was wondering what my Mother could possibly mean by me looking like a blithering idiot in this way.

She turned to me and I could see the hurt and disgust in her eyes, but mostly the hurt.

"Stay away from me Mark Darcy," she said.

"No, I won't, I realize I made a mistake back there, but I don't think it is anything we can't" ...and then my foot lost its step and I fell on my arse.

Just to think was she came running over to me, "are you ok?"

"Yes, now that I have you close, ...look I don't see you as some bad American sitcom wife, or my potential domestic slave, what I see you as is my partner and my lover, you must know that." I don't know what she caught onto but her blue eyes became lapis pools of warmth.

"I'm sorry Mark, it is just my Mother put me on a plain of thought, and I see your words as unintentional-but they worked themselves together to form well you know," she was trying to express her thoughts and I knew it.

"I know, it made it all pretty damning," with that I got up and held her.

"You are gallant to come after me though," and I realized that I would have fueled it more if I had hopped in my car, and I thought the wisdom of my Mother.

"Come darling, I need you and I need to clear the air at home with everyone else," with that she came as close as she could as we made our way back up the drive.

The thing was when I came in, the air was a bit heavy. Maybe Mrs. Jones realized I was not at all happy with the fact that I had to run after my wife in the freezing snow of February, I was cold and sore but I had to clear the facts up, quickly and with a demeanor of strength and respect to my new in-laws.

"Mother can we have some coffee in the sitting area?" It happened very quickly almost as if they had anticipated my very moves.

"Mrs.. Jones,"

"Yes," she smiled like a Cheshire cat or at the very least a cat that indeed ate the canary.

"I realize that you are extremely excited about our union and that the station I hold as a barrister may add to unhealthy expectations on Bridget.

"Well, I married your daughter because," looking at my Bridget," I love her just as she is and I have no expectations but to have a partner for life."

"She is my life and the one who makes me want to function each day." "Certainly, I know you raised her with certain expectations in mind, but I remind you she exceeds all your expectations, and she is my perfect companion." At that moment she looked at me and I couldn't help but steal that kiss.

"Mark, you have known each other a short time ...and need I remind you your actions are of an impulsive nature." She was ready to spar with me I could tell.

"Yes, but when you know what is right you hold onto it!" He countered and Mum being the hopeless romantic seemed speechless.

Dad chimed in, "yes Mark, but you didn't even ask permission, and well I hope you don't mind me saying I feel as if my daughter has been pinched from me and no regard from either me or her mother was given for this union."

I swallowed momentarily, looking to my own father and then mother, who nodded in agreement with Mr. Jones. Have the sides turned so?

"Yes, but we are consulting adults...and you have spoke nothing except Mark," Bridget was becoming a bit indignant.

I steadied her hand, "Bridget it is ok, and I understand where your parents are coming from at this moment." She looked at me willing to try to understand.

"Mr. Jones, I apologize for the impulsiveness and maybe even the fears you may have, especially since I'm divorced, but I assure you that I hold nothing but the highest esteem for your daughter and I'm determined to take care of her, providing a home and security and the love she so deserves, and I know it is in reverse that I ask this, but may I have you and Mrs. Jones's blessing?"

Her Father paused and I was becoming a bit insecure but a smile made its way, "as long as Mark you will consent to a proper reception and renewal of vows in front of family and friends," I realized we were not going to escape this.

"Ok, Bridget answered we consent," I giggled a bit and simple said the lady has spoken and I agree whole heartedly. The parents seemed appeased although days later I know Bridget would be a wreck as Pam already indicated she would help with all the planning, which may be the punishment of our spontaneous act.

January 9th - Late Night

As we readied ourselves for that night I heard her say, "do you really mean I help you function every day?" The inquisitive nature is endearing, and I felt as if she needed further assurance.

I came near her and grabbed her hand and walked with her to our bed.

"Yes," as I held her hand in mind half dressed and her only in her knickers and open robe. The sight alluring I just had to have her so I moved toward her as she moved to recline on the bed exploring every inch of my beautiful bride.

"Mark," she was trying push me away. "What about your parents?"

"We are married," I said just wanting her all the more.

"But they are down the hall," she motioned to the door.

But as I overtook her and I hope with a bit of devilish prowess, "I'll be quiet," and with that I covered her mouth, bringing about pleasurable murmurings as I attended to all her insecurities.

January 10 Morning

It was not unnoticed as we sat down to breakfast the next morning that Bridget was blushing and my parents were averting their eyes away from us as much as they could, or diverted all conversation to the weather.

I realized at that moment that perhaps we had gotten a little to vocal last night, "well I trust you will have a beautiful drive back to London today."

"Yes, I can't wait to get home, I mean to see our home," I realized Bridget was uneasy as we have not been back to London and she has no idea of my home in Holland Park.

"Dear haven't you and Bridget been back to your home?" My mother queried.

"No, we haven't but I'm sure that Bridget will add incredible warmth to it," I looked at her and stole a small kiss.

My father helped Bridget with the luggage when my Mother asked to see me in the library.

"We are on our way," I said uneasy as I didn't know what she had on her mind.

"Sit down for a moment, won't you," she said with the authority I knew better to question.

"I want this opportunity to remind you of the sensitivities of be newly married, never seeing your home, and sharing living space together," she looked as if she was going to embark on a facts of life discussion.

"I'm aware we are heading into new territory," I headed her off.

But then she sat by me and took my hands, "Mark, I really mean I want you to pause and give thought as the idiosyncrasies of your life together, and give her understanding as she is not only stepping into your large home but the life of a barrister, and the affluent hierarchy of society," she looked at me willing me to understand all the dynamics that love blinded me to.

"Dear, love is wonderful and the bloom of your life will be grand but the realities can fracture that a bit, especially if you don't collaborate on even the small items of life, such as a toothpaste squeezed from the center, or a toilet lid left up, or friends not yet met," I bowed my head and shook it agreeing.

"I will keep this all in mind," she gave me a peck on the cheek and I was grateful that I hadn't stopped being her son, that she still felt comfortable taking me aside and doing what mothers do best, make their children aware of potholes.

"Are we ready?" Bridget said.

"Yes, just saying good-bye to my Mother," and with that my Mother went over and spoke a bit reassuringly to Bridget and gave her a big hug, we were on our way to London.

January 31st -Big day Work and Urban Family Meeting

Perhaps it was just nerves, that all of a sudden I was breaking out in an unexplainable rash, I don't know. Here I was meeting the three of her best friends for the first time, I've been up against worst situations before, "calm Darcy it is going to be ok." But again the cycle would come again of destructive thinking.

I have been working on the Hageeny Case and the Peruvians follow close behind, but now tonight in a few moments I'm expected home to meet her friends. I'm the man who broke up the Urban Family, I'm probably the picture of fuckwittage, or without exception they want to know what I'm like, not to mention that Bridget has insisted that this dinner take place in our new home, something about me being comforted by my own surroundings, yes all the while she doesn't realize it may just be adding to their assumption that I'm a cold man, and not worthy of my wife's hand.

"Mark is that you?" She came out all adorned in slacks and sweater, after all this was rather informal.

"Yes, just running up stairs to clean up," I said as she followed.

"We have an hour ,the food will be here soon, because I thought it best to cater," she said.

"Mark, I have your jeans and sweater laid out on the bed, and..." she stopped as I took off my jacket and my shirt.

"What is that?" I looked to see that I was rather splotchy. "Mark what has happened to you?"

"I'm nervous and I'm itchy and ..." and I went to scratch and she grabbed by hand.

"No, I have a Benadryl and ointment and we need to calm you down, it is going to be ok," she had me sit and what amazed me is I thought she would be going out of her mind at my condition but she wasn't.

"You are not mad...you don't feel like cancelling...say something," I didn't completely read her.

"Mark," she giggle. "This reminds me of Touch of Mink with Cary Grant and Doris Day," I looked at here as if she had gone mad.

"I'm not following," looking perplexed.

"It is just an old movie I've watched with my parents a thousand times and well both have reactions similar to yours right now to being married," then she stopped.

"Your not having second thoughts about us being married?" She looked worried.

"I love love being married to you but I wouldn't mind if we cancelled tonight," I looked hopeful but she shook her head.

"No we are not canceling because this is nerves and they will go away, we have an hour in which I can bring you out of this tree, starting with this, " she grabbed hold and started to embrace and kiss me to the point that the electricity in my body was completely focused on her, "relax dear," we have work to do. She straddled me and began to create ministrations and massages, and after removing my clothes moving me to a lavender bath where I was to soak for 30 minutes and she would check on me. She also placed Vivaldi Season's on in the background while she left. Oh and she also shot me up with a bit of Benadryl, "and dear when tonight is all done-please note we will be talking more about this," as she left I knew I couldn't even hide my insecurities from her.

Aftermath

The evening was a success, though I had a little bit of splotchiness.

It was her unassuming flair not to say anything but have that delicious smile as I loaded the dishwasher.

"Well, I think the evening went well," looking back at her for some verbal response to what she might be thinking.

"Yes, and I'm so glad you calmed down and enjoyed yourself," she giggled.

"All right ...what?" I said putting the last dish in.

"Oh, Tom was right you do have one gorgeous bottom," she giggled more.

"I knew it, he was sizing my backside all evening...swore I nearly felt as if I needed to go to the loo and inspect my backside to make sure nothing unsightly had adhered to my arse," at that point we couldn't hold back and I started towards her and grabbed her into a passionate and warm embrace.

"But what about the rash?" She said breaking away and looking into my eyes with pools of warmth. She also had this way of touching me as she took the fingers of her hand as if to brush away non-existent strands of hair.

"Nervous," cracking just a bit as my insecurities rushed to the forefront. "Nervous because of the merit your urban family holds over you...than any others in your life." I gulped a little more. "Insecure at the thought that they could very well alter your opinion of me...and you would leave me." She stood looking at me as pools of tears nearly burst forth.

"No Mark, I married you because I realized you were my missing half, my soul mate if you will." I took a double take and wondered if I had missed something. They are my friends but you are my husband.

"Say that again," I looked at her as if it was music to my ears.

"Silly, you are my husband," I smiled swept her up. "What are you doing?" She giggled more and throwing her on our bed and myself on top, "I'm being your husband." I wrestled with her but I relented to allow her to conquer and end up on top as she kissed me on my neck and earlobe and savagely seduced me.

The End

Thank you everyone for reading this fiction, it was the one last one I had in me. I've enjoyed writing but I'm now retiring from the fan-fiction world. There are so many exceptional authors out there-enjoy their writing.. Real life presses on, and I believe in the days and times we live in, it is better spent in the lives of our true loved ones. 


End file.
